Mobile application development is often an ongoing process, allowing developers to respond to user feedback and provide added value. Conventionally, a developer may periodically release an application update to fix programming errors, add or unlock new features and content, tailor an application to a seasonal holiday or event, or to provide other enhancements. In this manner, user interest in the mobile application may be sustained over a longer period of time, possibly leading to additional purchases and increased developer goodwill.
Many mobile application ecosystems have focused on using a centralized application marketplace, which provides a secure and convenient location for application purchases and downloads. As part of the application marketplace submission process, each application update must conventionally undergo an approval process to meet various guidelines for content, behavior, privacy settings, intellectual property clearances, compatibility, and other regulations. However, the progress of this approval process may be difficult to predict, leading to unexpected delays. As a result, time sensitive application updates may exceed anticipated deadlines, often due to circumstances beyond developer control.